FinnPuck: Song Fun
by Who.Cares.22
Summary: Life of Puck and Finn after they get married. Story will be updated every Sunday. Chapters are short! Don't like, don't read! Rated M because of languafe  3rd chap.
1. Off the Chain

I walked onto the stage feeling very nervous. This was one of the first songs I would sing to him as a married couple. He was standing there waiting for me in the crowd. I went up there and just went for it.

The familiar music started to play. It was such an amazement on how this song relates to our relationship. I started to sing the first line, looking straight into his eyes.

_Twisted,_

_You've shaken my exsistence,_

_When I'm with you baby bliss is,_

_(I want you)_

_All I've come to know_

_(Come to me)_

_Running,_

_I didn't see it coming,_

_Blinded it's so stunning,_

_I don't wanna let you go_

Honestly I didn't really see him coming. I mean, I knew I loved him a long time before he told me it just caught me off guard when he told me. And man, was that a whole lot of drama. Who knew he could be so dramatic?

_A thousand church bells ringing,_

_I can hear the angels singing,_

_When you call my name,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)_

_The chemistry is crazy,_

_And you make me feel amazing,_

_And I can't explain,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)_

_Your love, your love, your love,_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Coming,_

_Just keep the magic coming,_

_You've got me baby crushing,_

_But it feels like so much more_

_Just when,_

_When I least expect it,_

_You make it feel so epic,_

_Like nothing i've felt before_

_A thousand church bells ringing,_

_I can hear the angels singing,_

_When you call my name,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)_

_The chemistry is crazy,_

_And you make me feel amazing,_

_And I can't explain,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)_

_Your love, your love, your love,_

_Your love, your love, your love_

God, our love is just... I can't even explain it. Things happen and we just go straight through it non phased. I love him so much.

_I'm not the type who gets crazy for someone,_

_Odds of me, tripping are like next to nothing,_

_Guarded my heart like a diamond ring,_

_But love, your love changes everything_

_Everything is changed,_

_Everything is changed,_

_Everything is changed,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_Everything is changed,_

_Everything is changed,_

_Now everything is changed,_

_Your l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l_

_A thousand church bells ringing,_

_I can hear the angels singing,_

_When you call my name,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_(Off the chain, chain, off that chain, chain)_

_The chemistry is crazy,_

_And you make me feel amazing,_

_And I can't explain,_

_Your love is off the chain_

_(Off the chain, chain, off the chain, chain)_

_Your love, your love, your love,_

_Your love, your love, your love_

_Your love, your love, your love, love,_

_(Off the chain, chain)_

_Your love, your love, your love, love,_

_(Off the chain, chain)_

_Your love, your love, your love, love_

_(Off the chain)_

"I love you Noah Puckerman." I told him as the crowd clapped.

"I love you to Finn Hudson." He replied.

I would never stop the butterflies from appearing when he told me that. We kissed one more time.

**A/N: So this is the whole thing is basically just short stories on songs from my iTunes. (They obviously aren't my songs.) It will revolve around the lives of Puck and Finn. Each chapter will be short and have a song. I will update every Sunday and if it is a different day then I probably forgot or something happened. Hope you guys like it and review if you want, you can help me with my writing and stuff like that. Thanks for your time!**

**A/N2: I don't own Glee or the song Off the Chain by Selena Gomez.**


	2. Bang Bang Bang

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Internet has been down and I finally got the nerve to go to a friend's house to update the story... Anyways, here it is and I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Bang Bang Bang by Selena Gomez & the Scene.**

It was two weeks after our sex-filled honeymoon and Puck and I went to go to this little food cafe around the corner to where we moved in. It was small and nice. Just what we needed.

We sat down at a booth and the waiter came to our table. "Hi, my name is Jonathan. How may I- Finn?" Jonathan said.

You see Jonathan was my ex boyfriend. He was a horrible person to be with and I just couldn't take it anymore. I broke up with him, end of story. Right? Wrong! He kept calling, texting, even Facebook messaging why we broke up and that he was sorry for what he did and that he wanted another chance. I finally told him to back off and then he almost killed himself. His neighbor stopped him. He went into a mental hospital and that was the last that I saw of him.

"Who's he?" Jon and Puck asked at the same time.

"Puck meet Jon, my ex. Jon meet Puck, my husband." They didn't shake hands.

"Hey Finn?" Jon asked.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Can I talk to you alone?" Jon asked.

"No." I told him.

"But I just have to say some things to you." He begged.

"_Yeah... Yeah... Woah... Woah... Oh..._

_My new boy used to be a model_

_He looks way better than you_

_He looks way better than you_

_My new boy gets it how to get me_

_His love is deeper, you know_

_He's a real keeper, you know, oh_

_Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back, giving it to him_

_Bang, bang, bang, this time I win_

_I thought your love was all that,_

_Til I let him in_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_That's moping_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_When I'm out havin' fun_

_You're gonna be the one_

_That's broken_

_My new boy knows the way I want it_

_He's got more swagger than you_

_He's got more swagger than you do_

_My new boy really likes to flaunt this_

_He's not hiding me you know_

_He's showing me off you know_

_Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back, giving it to him_

_Bang, bang, bang, this time I win_

_I thought your love was all that,_

_Til I let him in_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_That's moping_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_When I'm out havin' fun_

_You're gonna be the one_

_That's broken_

_I hope you slip and fall and trip_

_All over my heart and just lay there alone_

_Yeah, you got what you wanted_

_On your hands and knees,_

_Gasping for air, grasping for me_

_Baby don't hold your breath_

_I've moved on to the next_

_On to the next one_

_On to the next one_

_Woah... Oh_

_On to the next one_

_On to the next one_

_Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back, giving it to him_

_Bang, bang, bang, this time I win_

_I thought your love was all that,_

_Til I let him in_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_That's moping_

_You're gonna be the one_

_You're gonna be the one_

_When I'm out havin' fun_

_You're gonna be the one_

_That's broken_

_Bang, bang, bang I'm breaking in_

_Stealing all my love back, giving it to him_

_Bang, bang, bang, this time I win_

_I thought your love was all that,_

_Til I let him in_"

I sang my heart out. Hopefully he would get the message. I mean I guess he did because he was crying.

"Why? Can't you see I want you back?" He cried.

"You treated me like shit and then when I broke up with you, you followed me around like a crazy stalker and you are asking me _why_ I don't want you back. I can;t deal with your drama. We are over. Get it? Got it? Good!" I left after that. Puck followed.

"What happened back there?" he asked me.

"Puck, Noah, I love you so goddam much!" I told him and then kissed his sweet lips.

"Finn, I love so goddam much too!" He told me and kissed me again.

**A/N2: Hope you liked it and sorry again for the delay, I'll update on Sunday I promise! And because I feel so bad, here is a what is going to happen next update. I won't tell you the song but it is about Jonathan killing himself and Finn feeling bad about it. (Anyone want to guess the song go ahead just write it in a review!)**


	3. Fuckin' Perfect

**A/N: So here is the new update. For the song, I changed some of the words so it can fit with the story. I hope you like this chapter! If you want to, leave a review. And if you don't, then I understand. Have a great day my wonderful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Fuckin' Perfect by P!nk.**

I walked into the apartment feeling as happy as a clam. Life was really good. I was in love with Finn and Finn was in love with me and we were married. My dreams finally came true. Ever since Finn and I started dating, I changed. I changed from being the mean and horrible person I was to a nice person. People can actually be around me and not be scared that they would get beat up or tossed around. And the best part (about changing) is that I can actually be near people and not want to beat them up or toss them around.

I put the groceries onto the island and walked to the room to take off my shoes. Finn was there, sitting on the bed with a shocked look on his face. Tears were falling down his cheeks slowly. "Oh my god! Baby, what happened?" I asked him immediately wrapping my arms around him and kissing his cheeks.

"He died. He died and it was all my fault. I'm a horrible person!" He yelled and threw his phone at the mirror.

"Finn look at me. Who died? And why is it your fault?" I asked him, still holding him.

"Jonathan died. Jonathan killed himself last night. Apparently, he got home from work and went into his room and... and he.. he shot himself in the head. It's all my fault because I was so mean to him. I am a horrible fucking person!" Finn yelled again.

"Finn stop saying that. You are the best person I know. I am sure you didn't intentionally want him dead so how can this be your fault?" I asked him.

"Because the song." he whined.

"The song? The song was telling him that you moved on and that he should too. It's not your fault that he killed himself. And once again, you are the best person I know. In fact, you changed me. You changed me from the bitch I was to the great person I am now! Don't you see, you are a wonderful person to everyone you meet. You could never ever be mean." I told him.

"Yes I am! What other reason would he kill himself for?" He asked me.

"You _made a wrong turn once or twice_

_Dug_ your _way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to_ our _silly life_

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_Miss 'No way, it's all good'_

_It didn't slow_ you _down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing_

_Underestimated, look I'm still around_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_You're so mean when you talk_

_About yourself. You were wrong._

_Change the voices in your head_

_Make them like you instead._

_So complicated,_

_Look happy, You'll make it!_

_Filled with so much hatred_

_Such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I could think of_

_Chased down all my demons_

_I've seen you do the same_

_(ohh ohhhhhhh)_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me_

_The whole world's scared, so_ you _swallow the fear_

_The only thing_ you _should be drinking is an ice cold beer_

_So cool in line and we try try try but we try too hard_

_And it's a waste of my time._

Your _done looking for the critics, cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like_ your _jeans, they don't get my hair_

_Exchange ourselves and we do it all the time_

_Why do we do that, why do I do that (why do_ you _do that)?_

_Pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're less than fucking perfect_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing than you're fucking perfect to me_

_(you're perfect, you're perfect)_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel_

_Like you're nothing, you're fucking perfect to me!"_

He was crying throughout the whole song. "Do you get what I'm trying to tell you here? I mean I changed the words to make it to our situation but, you know you're fucking perfect for/to me right?" I asked him.

"Yes, well I hope so!" Finn said smiling, whilst the tears still rolling down his cheeks. I couldn't really tell if they were because of Jon or because of the song.

"Do you know what we are going to do?" I asked him. He shook his head no. "We are going to go to the funeral. Tell the family our condolences and give them our respect. Then we will go home and do very nasty things to each other." I told him.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" he asked.

"Of course I want to do that! Why would I not?" I asked him.

"Well, I can't even look at myself so how can you?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up!" I told him and lightly punched his arm.

"I love you." he said to me as he wrapped his arms around me and lay me on the bed. He started kissing me.

"And I love you more."


End file.
